When jogging or exercising, people tend to wear athletic clothing, such as shorts and tee-shirts, which are generally not provided with practical pockets. When jogging through a park, for example, a person would want to carry his house keys with him, and in a public gym, a person may be hesitant to leave keys or valuables in a locker. Even if shorts are provided with pockets, the normal motions of a person jogging or exercising are likely to cause keys, coins, or a wallet to fall out of the pocket and become lost.
There may also be many other times a sock with a pocket may be convenient, and the invention is not limited to any particular use. For example, the sock of the present invention could be used under ordinary clothing to conceal valuables, much as one would wear a money belt.
It is an object of the present invention to circumvent these problems, by providing means for storing small items securely in a sock.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sock having pocket means which may be easily manufactured.
Another object of the invention is to provide a secure yet inexpensive pocket means that may be used with any type of garment.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.